Say You Like Me
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: This is a story showing the love between the many couples in the Vocaloid world
1. You Could have just said good morning

**AN: In this new fic, I've decided to write it as each chapter is a new story, with an underlying plot line running through them all XD I hope you like it**

Kaito and Meiko

The sound of the morning was the sounds I didn't feel like hearing, or taking part of. I had a horrible throb in my head, and a layer of cotton on my tongue so thick I could knit a sweater. I sat up in bed, and my body ached horribly, and I groaned, a wave of nausea rolled over me, and I flopped back down onto my soft pillows and sheets. A knock on my door sounded like a pack of thundering elephants. I croaked a small "come in", and the face of my lover appeared; Kaito. I rolled over, and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey baby." He whispered, and came to sit beside me, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. I smiled, and gently rubbed his knee with my hand. He smiled on me, an brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. I chuckled softly, and felt my cheeks heat into a soft red. Kaito's deep blue eyes never left my face, like he was trying to take a mental picture, that will e=never fade over time.

"God, you are so beautiful.." He whispered huskily. I felt a deep warmth begin to spread throughout me. His hand gently caressed my cheek, and he bent his face towards mine, and his warm lips touched mine. I moulded my lips with his. My tongue swept through the inside of his mouth, savouring each sweet taste he had to offer. I felt him pull me up onto his lap, and I encased him in my arms. A soft moan escaped his lips, as separated his lips from mine. I pouted as he gazed at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, my voice tinted with a bit of unhappiness. Kaito laughed slightly, and then he kissed me again, and this time, there was deep passion in it. His lips moved feverishly around my mouth, and down my chin, chills ran through me as he nibbled on my neck, I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the pleasure that it was giving me, as well, as the increasing amount of lust and want. I shifted my weight on him, and I pressed my self against him. I felt him wrap his arms tightly around me, and then I felt him against the tender spot between my legs. I suppressed a shiver, I kissed him again. As I kissed him, I released my grip on his body, and moved my hands to the clasps on his jacket, slowly undoing them, and sliding his jacket off his shoulders. I ran my hands down his naked chest. He shivered, and pulled of my satin tank top, I looked at him, as he put his face on my chest, and gently caressed my breasts with his hands, slowly rubbing and pinching my nipples.. I felt my breathing speed up, as he placed my nipple n his mouth and caressed it with his tongue, and nipped them with his teeth. I moaned softly, and I ran my hands down to the button of his jeans, and undid it, as well as the zipper. I swiftly reached into his pants, and pulled out his cock, and he was hard, very hard. I ran my hand over the long shaft, gently caressing his balls when I reached the base, and caressing the tip with my fingers when I reached the top. His breath hitched and sped up with each stroke. I smiled devilishly, and continued. I stroked him once more, and he growled softly in the back of his throat, before he pushed me over onto my back, and removed my shorts. I felt my breathing speed up, and my face burn, as his face descended down to the sensitive place, and I gasped in surprise when I felt his tongue glide up and down in between the lips, and over my clitoris. I gasped and moaned softly, my fingers gripping the sheets tightly, and my eyes clenched shut. I felt him lick me one more time, before pulling his head away, I opened my eyes, and watched as he removed his trousers.

"Do you want me?" He whispered huskily. I nodded, biting my lip, I felt myself tremble in anticipation, he chuckled, and then he slipped in between my legs, and I felt him enter, and my vision blurred, I felt my self claw his back, as he thrust into me, harder and harder. I heard moans of pleasure escape my lips, when they weren't trapped by his. A few minutes later, I felt myself get really warm feeling, and then I felt this intense amount of pleasure, that wouldn't disappear. I felt Kaito moan loudly, and then he slumped over me. We were both sweaty, and out of breath, I rolled over, and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You know what?" I asked him, he smiled, and shook his head slightly.

"A good morning would have sufficed."


	2. Love in the Sun

**AN: Okay, this chapter won't be as smutty as the first one, this one should be… More cute :3 **

Miku and Len

It was a beautiful sunny morning, and I couldn't be happier in the world. The air was crisp and clean, and the flowers were poking their heads out from the ground. How I loved the beginning of springtime. I inhaled deeply, and pushed my turquoise hair away from my face, before I sat with my notebook, and pen, and began writing. Over an hour had passed, and I only had maybe a few lines written. I huffed, laid down on the ground, stretching out all the cramps I've obtained from writing so much. The clouds danced whimsically round the sky, caressing the sun, and the air still held the sweet scent of the morning.

"You'll get dirty from that." A voice chirped at me, I sat up, and instantly blushed. It was Len, away from Rin, finally.

"Oh, heh, yeah." I stuttered. Len giggled slightly, and sat down beside me. I looked at him through my bangs, noticing how handsome he really is, blonde hair that held just the slightest of curls, laughing eyes, and a smile to match. My heart thumped in my chest, and I longed to caress his face, and feel his lips against mine. I sighed inwardly, I was turning into Meiko, the ultimate sex maniac. I switched fro sitting upright, to lying on y stomach again. I placed my head on my crossed arms, and closed my eyes, and inhaled the sweet grassy scent.

"What are you doing Miku? If you're tired, then maybe you should sleep more at night." Len chided me, and I couldn't help but laugh. I rolled over, and looked up at him, my eyes squinted against the glaring sunlight.

"I do sleep at night, but you know, I have that new song to write before the end of the month, and it isn't flowing to well." I admitted sheepishly. Len giggled at me, and the took my hand in his, causing me to blush brightly.

"You know Miku? This is the first time that we've been alone together all week." Len told me, a hint of devilishness hinted in his voice. I felt my face turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Y-yeah, a-a-and wha-what about it?" I stuttered. Len just kept the same laughing look in his eyes, and the smile to match on his lips.

"I've wanted to tell you something, for a very long time." Len told me, with a very strong aura of confidence. I nodded slowly, and I braced myself for the news that I knew would shatter me, if I wasn't ready for it. Len cleared his throat, and then faced me.

"Miku… I love you, and I have for a very long time, and I was hoping that you would… you know, be my girlfriend." Len asked me, and I was right about the being shattered part, although I became shattered in an entirely different manner.

"Len…" I whispered, and I felt my lips pull into a small smile. Len looked at me, as my smile became my answer to his question. As soon as he processed it, his face broke into the largest smile I had ever seen him issue. I felt my face mirror his emotion. He placed a hand softly on my cheek.

"Oh Miku.." He mumbled my name softly, tenderly, Almost as it was a rose petal that had dried out, and was unbearably fragile. I smiled tenderly at him, as my arms entwined themselves around his slender frame, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He mirrored my gesture, and I never felt more secure, like I belonged there, like a new home, but one that brought an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. I absolutely loved it.

"Miku, everything just seems right now." He muttered, and I couldn't help but nod, everything did seem right. I pulled myself reluctantly out of his arms, and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. As he gazed into mine, I knew that we belonged. As we gazed into each others eyes, I felt as though gravity was pulling us together, and then finally, our lips met. A wave of pleasant shocks reverberated through me. As our lips danced softly with one another, the shocks became chills of pleasure, and when we separated it, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I chuckled softly, and embarrassed, as Len entwined his fingers with mine, and held our hands up.

"Miku, look." He said, and I looked up to a very serious expression on his face, and our hands up. I turned my head to the side, trying to figure out what he was trying to symbolize.

"Miku, this is going to symbolize how everyday, I will be there for you, protecting you, taking care of you, and comforting you when you need it most." Len told me, very seriously. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you.." I mumbled, before our lips met again for the second time out of forever.

**AN~ Okay, so I have a bit of a problem with the next chapter, do I want to write another couple, or do I want the couples that I have mentioned in this chapter, as well as the first, in some sort deadly quest? Review and let me know ^_^ **


End file.
